Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom
by My 3 Angels Lost in the Flame
Summary: [The Life of David Gale] After Bitsey watched that tape, she is so emotional. Zack comes to figure out what is wrong. Then one thing leads to another. CHAPTER 6,7,AND 8 ARE UP!
1. Days after the tape

Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The days after Bitsey had seen what really happened in Constance's death, she was really emotional. Everybody could tell was something wrong, especially Zack.

Zack had liked Bitsey ever since he had become an intern at News-magazine. Her walk, her talk, and the way she figured things out just intrigued Zack, although he was never going to show that. He may have been a little soft when they had watched the tape that hung in Bitsey's hotel room, but she had needed him at that moment. Zack decided that he was going to go talk to Bitsey, maybe even get the courage to ask her out.

"Bitsey," Zack whispered as he knocked on her office door.

Bitsey wiped the tears from her cheeks as she noticed him.

"Hi Zack," she sniffed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after work to talk about whatever the hell is bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me, why would you say that," Bitsey responded, not looking at Zack.

Zack went over to Bitsey, and knelt down.

"Bitsey, I'm not an idiot."

She giggled at the comment.

He continued, "You haven't been yourself ever since the day Gale was executed. Please tell me what is going on."

Bitsey looked up at Zack. Did he actually care what was going on with her?

"I can't tell you here, we need to go somewhere later." Bitsey finally replied, "but we need to go somewhere with a VCR, how about my house?"

"Um, sure, yeah, I can do that. What time?"

"How about right after work?" Bitsey suggested.

"Sure. Meet me out front, okay?"

"Okay. See you later Zack."

"Bye."

Zack got up and left the room.


	2. After work

>I do not own any characters from this movie

Please read and review

* * *

Chapter 2

Bitsey met Zack in front just like they had discussed. Bitsey still wasn't in the best sort of emotional stage, but maybe Zack could make that better. She did find Zack kind of cute when he came here, and she had to admit, she still did. The only thing that bothered her about him was the fact that he smokes. Bitsey hated smoking, because when she was 16, her father died of lung cancer caused by smoking. She would hate to see another person die from that, it was horrible the first time around, let along go through it all over again.

Bitsey waited for about five minutes, when Zack came walking up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and hugged her. Bitsey jumped, she was shocked, but she didn't try to move. She liked it, she needed someone right now, and someone was willing to help her.

Zack let go, "so are you ready to go?"

"I guess."

Zack and Bitsey walked to Bitsey's car. Zack usually walked to work, since he only lived a couple blocks away.

The ride to Bitsey's house was silent, but Zack couldn't help but stare at her for a while, then look away afraid that she would notice. Bitsey noticed Zack staring at her, but didn't say anything, she just continued driving. They pulled into Bitsey's driveway and she shut of the car, but she didn't move. She stared straight ahead; tear welling up in her eyes as she thought about the tape that she was going to show to Zack.

"Bitsey are you okay?" Zack whispered not wanting to scare her again.

"No."

"Well lets go inside where you can tell me what is wrong," Zack suggested as he got out of the car, and went over to Bitsey's side. "Come on," he said as he reached his hand out for her to take. Bitsey took he hand and got out of the car. They walked in the house hand in hand.

When they got in the house, Bitsey gave Zack a tour, and sat on the couch.

"So you want to tell me what is going on with you?" Zack asked looking worriedly at Bitsey.

"Well, the day after Gale was executed I got this tape..." Bitsey started until Zack cut her off.

"Another tape?"

"Yeah, and it really rode my emotions Zack, I have never seen anything like this," she managed to get that much out before she burst into tears. Zack slid over to where she was sitting and wrapped his arms around her. They didn't do much for the next minute, until Zack broke the silence.

"Bitsey what was on the tape?" Zack asked kind of resenting what Bitsey was going to say.

"It's hard to explain, watch it and find out," Bitsey replied as she got off the couch and put the tape in the VCR.

She pushed play and she sat back down next to Zack, clinging to his chest. Zack just put an arm around her and prepared him for what was on the tape.


	3. I care about you, Bitsey

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

As they sit there, Zack could feel sweat slowly drip off his forehead as he looked at the TV screen, while Bitsey hovered into his shirt, not wanting to see the tape again. Constance's dead body comes on the screen with Dusty knelt over her, as he says something to the camera. Gale walks out behind the camera and leaves a half a thumb print on the bag that covered Constance's head. Zack watched in horror and now knew why Bitsey wasn't herself the past couple of days. He just couldn't believe it.

"So Gale knew the whole time, and he still sat on death row for six years and let them kill him," Zack managed to get out.

All Bitsey could do was nod her head as her body shook from the memories of the case and the tape. She clung harder to Zack, not wanting to let go.

"Bitsey?" Zack asked.

Bitsey looked up at Zack, who had a look in his eyes, a look that she had never seen. He had softened a little, maybe that was a good thing. When she looked into his eyes, she could feel her heart melt, but she didn't know why. Did she have feeling for Zack? She had been trying to avoid them all this time, but it didn't work; now she didn't care. Their faces were merely inches apart; they could feel each others breath against their lips. Before Bitsey could object, Zack had brushed his lips against hers, but she didn't try to push him away. It deepened as Bitsey put a hand on the back of Zack's head. Zack grabbed her around the waist and deepened it even more has he made his tongue's way from his mouth to hers, and she welcomed the tongue with her own. Bitsey broke the kiss, and looked at Zack trying to read his soul through those intense blue eyes.

"Zack, what are you thinking about?" Bitsey asked never taking her gaze off of his eyes.

"You."

"Why me?"

"Because of what you have been through, why didn't you tell me?" Zack asked as he was trying to read her soul and her heart through her beautiful emerald sapphire eyes.

"I didn't think you cared," she replied as she looked down and became very interested in her hands.

Zack took his finger and lifted Bitsey's head up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Bitsey, I have never cared about someone the way I have came to care about you. Being with you through this case has been the best thing that has happened to me. I may have been a little harsh, but I was trying to cover up my feeling for you. Bitsey I really do care about you."

Bitsey could feel the tears well up in her eyes, nobody had ever said that to her. She never thought that she would find someone that would. She looked into Zack's eyes and she could tell that he meant every word he had just said. She didn't say anything back, she just made her ways to his lips and that was all the answer he needed.


	4. Workaholic

Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom

Chapter 4

Zack had stayed at Bitsey's that night, but thankfully they didn't have to work in the morning. Bitsey was the first to awake, still snuggled against Zack's bare chest. Bitsey didn't want to move, it felt so good, so right, next to Zack. Bitsey thought that she had to work today, and desperately wanted to stay put. A smile crept across her face, she loved waking up next to someone that made her heart flutter ever time she looked at him. This was the first time that she had been truly happy since the discovery of what actually happened in Gale's case.

Bitsey looked at the clock on the other side of Zack, it said 7:30, she had to be to work in a half hour. Bitsey let out a sigh, she didn't want to go to work, but more importantly she didn't want to leave Zack. Oh well, at least they worked in the same place.

"Zack, Zack wake up," Bitsey whispered in his ear as she gently shook him. Zack didn't open his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.

"Come on Zack, we have to be at work in a half an hour."

Zack let out a laugh.

"Bitsey you're such a workaholic," he said as he finally opened his bright blue eyes and smiled as he pulled her closer. He put his mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "Its Saturday."

Bitsey couldn't help but laugh at herself.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot," she half yelled as she put a hand over her eyes.

"You're not an idiot, you're just really stressed," Zack told her as he stared into her soul, "talk to me Bitsey, tell me what's on your mind and more importantly in you heart."

Bitsey could feel her heart start beating faster. Someone actually cared what she thought and felt. She could feel that sting in her nose that told her she was going to cry. One-by-one the tears started flowing out of her blue emerald eyes.

Zack pulled her closer and caressed her back, he hated seeing her cry. It broke his heart when she cried outside of her hotel room after she saw that tape of Constance, and it broke his heart now.

Bitsey sobbed uncontrollably and just clung to Zack as if when she let go, he would go too. Bitsey had never been like this in front of a guy before, but Zack was different. He actually cared about her, and wasn't just trying to get in her pants. Bitsey barely mumbled "thank you" as the tears continued to fall.

"For what?" Zack asked.

Bitsey lifted her head and stared into Zack's soul through her sapphire emerald eyes that were puffy and red from crying.

"For caring."

That was the only reason she gave, but there were many more. Then she put her head back on Zack's chest and Zack began to trace the middle of her back with his hand. They stayed this way for what seemed like an eternity, and could have stayed that way forever.


	5. I would never leave

Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom

Chapter 5

Zack woke up first this time. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to look at the clock, it was 10:30. They had fallen asleep for a while. He looked down at Bitsey. She looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when he looked at her. The way the sheets clung to her curves made his heart jump. God, she was beautiful, he was one lucky man. Zack's thoughts got interrupted when Bitsey stirred.

"Good morning sunshine," Zack whispered as he looked at her with the biggest smile on his face.

Bitsey looked up at his royal blue eyes, "good morning," she said with a little chuckle, "why are you so happy, huh?"

Zack couldn't help it but his smile got bigger, which didn't seem possible.

"Because I'm with you," he told her as he brought her into a soft but passionate kiss. They finally parted and just stared into each others eyes.

"We've got to get up, we can't lie here forever," Bitsey said as she started to get up.

"Well, technically we could," Zack responded with a smile.

"You're still a smart-ass," Bitsey shot back.

He may be a smart-ass, she thought, but he's my smart-ass. Bitsey got up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Bitsey got done taking a shower, and went to go make coffee, even though it was about 11 o'clock. She looked in the bedroom and noticed that Zack wasn't in there anymore. She searched the living room then dining room, but he wasn't in there either. Bitsey wondered if he had left, maybe he was just like the rest. He just said that stuff and left. Bitsey felt tears roll out of her eyes as she made the coffee. Bitsey jumped a little when she felt two arms wrap around her waist.

"Watcha making?" Zack asked, even though he obliviously knew the answer.

"Oh," Bitsey said sniffling back the tears, "coffee, want some?"

"Sure," he replied.

Zack could tell in her voice that something was wrong.

"Hey," he whispered as he turned her around, "What's wrong?"

Bitsey became very interested in the tile beneath her feet, she just couldn't look Zack in the eyes. She had been so stupid to think that Zack would just up and leave like that.

"Nothings wrong, why would you think that?" Bitsey muttered.

"I can tell in your voice," Zack replied.

The room fell quiet and Bitsey started playing with her hands as her vision blurred and tears fell from her eyes once again. Zack saw the tears fall to the floor making tiny puddles. He lifted Bitsey's chin with his index finger, forcing her to look into his eyes. He gently wiped away her tears as his heart broke all over again.

"Come on, you can tell me," Zack whispered as he wiped away the tears that continued to fall from her sapphire emerald eyes.

"I thought you left me, I know it's stupid, but –

"Oh Bitsey," Zack mumbled as he pulled her in a tight embrace, "I would never leave you, you mean too much to me."

Bitsey continued to cry, but she felt her heart explode. Never had she felt so safe in someone's arms. She loved Zack and she knew it.

"I love you Zack," Bitsey muttered as she lifted her head as stared into his bright blue eyes. Zack was a little shocked when Bitsey said that, but something in her eyes told him that she meant it.

"I love you too Bitsey," Zack whispered back as his lips found their way to hers.


	6. Time off

A/N: Review? Please!

I don't own any characters...but i own the plot

* * *

Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom

Chapter 6

Zack and Bitsey had spent the entire weekend together, talking, getting to know each other. Zack decided he was going to try and quit smoking; Bitsey had told him about her father, and besides, it was getting expensive. It was now Monday, which was time to go back to work with everyone else. Zack had been to his house only once, that was to get clothes, and he really didn't plan on going back soon. He had gotten clothes for work, for he figured that he would probably stay with Bitsey Sunday night.

They still only had Bitsey's car, so they rode to work together. When they got to News-Magazine, the walked in hand-in-hand, not caring what people thought of it. Bitsey looked up at Zack and smiled. She felt like she could dance around and scream. She was happiest girl ever. Zack felt the same way. Every time he looked at Bitsey, his heart would skip a beat, and he couldn't help but smile.

Bitsey's office came before Zack's, although he really didn't have an office, since he was an intern.

"Well, I better get to my work," Bitsey told him, really not wanting to leave him.

"Yeah, I suppose I should too," he agreed, and he gave her a gentle kiss before going to his work, "have a good day."

"You too," Bitsey said almost breathless.

Zack walked to where he worked, looking back occasionally as if she would vanish. Bitsey laughed at how he looked back often; she would just give him a smile or a little wave.

Bitsey walked into her office with the biggest smile on her face. She jumped when she found Barbara sitting in her chair.

"I thought you hated interns," Barbara said sarcastically.

"Oh, you scared me," Bitsey said as she tried to catch her breath, "Zack's…different," Bitsey replied as the smile never left her face.

"Uh huh," Barbara replied, "So Bitsey Bloom is finally attached. Call all newspapers, breaking story!"

Barbara couldn't help but give her a little shit, Bitsey had always told her that men were jerks, and that she didn't need them. Now she was drooling over one.

"Shut up, don't you have something to do, called work?" Bitsey asked bitterly.

"Touchy, fine I'll leave, bye Bitsey," Barbara said as she walked out the door.

Bitsey wasn't really mad at Barbara, but it did aggravate her. Oh well, she had other things to set her mind on. She sat at her desk and rummaged through papers.

Zack went to his "office", although he shared it with three other people, and it was about the size of a closet. He had to work on something to get his mind of cigarettes and Bitsey, not that he wanted to get Bitsey off his mind, but he just couldn't concentrate. He was searching through his desk for a pencil, and ran across a pack of cigarette that he had in case of emergencies. He just sat there, they were so tempting, but he knew that he had to keep this up. He took the pack and threw them away. He felt a wave a relief go through his body, and he went back to his desk to find something to work on.

They both had found something to work on to get their minds off each other, and now it time for their lunch break.

"Hey Zack, it time for lunch," one of his officemates told him.

Zack looked up from his desk and to the clock. It was noon, and he didn't even notice. He dropped his pencil and got up from his desk and made his way from his office. He was going to Bitsey's office to see if she wanted to go somewhere for lunch. He was just in time; Bitsey had just come out of her office. She had her back turned to his so she didn't see him coming.

Bitsey had to get something to eat; her stomach was making the loudest noises. As she put the key in the door, she heard someone whisper "Hey," right in her ear.

"Oh my god," Bitsey shouted as she turned around and saw Zack standing there laughing. "Zack, god, you scared the shit out of me," she said as she playfully hit him.

"Sorry," he told her, "Hey, I was wondering, do you want to go somewhere to get something to eat?"

Bitsey stomach must have heard him, because it growled loudly.

"I take that as a yes," he said as they both laughed.

Zack wrapped his arm around Bitsey as they walked out to door to get something to eat.

Zack had told Bitsey about a restaurant that he really liked, so they decided to go there. As they waited for the waitress, they just sat there lost in each other.

"Guess what I did today, well, this morning," Zack said, breaking the silence.

"What was that," Bitsey replied, staring into his eyes.

"I found a pack of cigarettes in my desk drawer," Zack instantly saw Bitsey's facial expression change, "and I threw them away."

Bitsey's face lit up, but then changed again.

"What wrong?" he asked as he grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to quit if you don't want to, you know," she told him as her emotions took a toll on her, and her eyes started to tear up.

"I know that, but I want too. I never realized what it does to everyone else around me," he replied as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

Just then the waitress had arrived with their drinks and menus.

"I give you guys a few minutes to decide what you want," the waitress told them.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

The waitress left and Zack and Bitsey were sitting there, lost in their menus.

"These menus don't have pictures," Zack pointed out, chuckling.

Bitsey let out a soft giggle.

They ordered and got their food. Bitsey was devouring her food, as if she hadn't eaten in days. Zack just watched her as he ate his food, he smiled, he liked a girl how actually ate. They got done, and Zack insisted on paying.

"Bitsey, just don't worry about it, okay?" Zack said as the stood up to pay.

Bitsey knew she would not win this one, so she just let him pay.

They walked out of the restaurant, and they still had an hour to waste before they had to go back to work. News-magazine was better than other workplaces, it let their employees have a two-hour lunch break.

"Hey can we go by my house real quick, I need to get more clothes," Zack asked.

"Yeah, sure. Zack you do know I have a washer right?" Bitsey asked sarcastically.

"Ha, Ha, Ha," he said, "I know, but I do like a change in my wardrobe once in a while."

Bitsey laughed as she drove down Zack's street and into his driveway.

"Bitsey," Zack said quietly, as he held her hands, "the real reason I quit smoking is because I thought that I might lose you." He told her as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

"Zack, you wouldn't lose me over something like that," she whispered, "but I might lose you."

She was about ready to burst into tears as all the memories of her father arose from the back of her mind.

Zack got out of the car and went over to her side. He opened the door, and Bitsey jumped out and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to sob. Zack rubbed her back as he tried to soothe her, which was all he could do. He couldn't bring back her father, but he could be here for her. She may have lost her father over five years ago, but it still hit her hard.

"Bitsey?" Zack whispered, "I'm going to call Joe, and see if we can get the rest of the day off, okay?"

Bitsey nodded, and they walked into the house. Bitsey clung to Zack, not wanting to let go. Zack out her on the couch, and went over to the phone. He dialed Joe's office number and sat down next to Bitsey, wrapping his arm around her, as the other end began to ring. Bitsey put her head on Zack's chest and held on to him for dear life.

"Hi Joe, it's Zack," he said into the phone, "I was wondering if you would let Bitsey and I take a couple of days off."

Bitsey looked up at Zack in confusion. A couple of days? He had told her the rest of the day. Zack just rubbed her arm, and gave her a look that he knew what he was doing.

"Thanks a lot Joe," he said as he hung up the phone.

"What's this about a couple of days?" Bitsey asked as she looked into his eyes, wondering what he had planned.

Zack just smiled, "I thought we could use a couple of days off, you know, to relax."

"So what did Joe say?" Bitsey asked, as her head returned to it's spot of Zack's chest.

"He gave us the rest of the week," he said laughing, "but I think he was a little shocked when I said Bitsey and I."

Bitsey laughed at this.

They both just sat there silently, enjoying each others company, and soon they fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

PLEASE...reveiw. Little button in the corner...please 


	7. My heart will go on

This one is a little shorter.

A/N: Please o Please review

I don't own any of the characters...but i own the plot

* * *

Chapter 7

Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom

Bitsey woke up first, a little stiff from the position that she was sleeping. Getting up carefully, not wanting to wake Zack, she finally stretched when she removed herself from the couch. She heard a couple spots in her back pop, but it relieved some stiffness. It was dead quiet in Zack's house, and Bitsey was never one for quiet. He had to have a radio in here somewhere. She wondered through the house, and she finally found a radio in the kitchen. She turned it on, and quickly turned the volume down, not wanting to disturb Zack. She channel surfed for a while, until she found the station she usually listened to. Light music, and Bitsey knew almost every song that the radio station played. She noticed that Zack had dishes pile in the sink, and she needed something to clear her mind. As she started to fill the sink with soapy water, she heard her favorite song, "My Heart will go on" by Celine Dion, come on the radio. She started to sing along as she did dishes.

Zack awoke to music coming from the kitchen, and Bitsey removed from the spot he had last seen her. A smile instantly cam to his face as her heard Bitsey sing, she had a beautiful voice. He started making his way to the kitchen.

Bitsey didn't even hear him coming, and she jumped slightly Zack started belting out.

"You're hear there nothing I fear," he sang into his invisible microphone.

Bitsey couldn't help but laugh. Then she decided to sing-a-long with him. She was a much better singer than Zack, but he didn't care. Zack continued to sing as he got closer to her, and started singing into her eyes. They both stopped singing and Zack pulled her into a tight embrace. His lips met hers with much passion and love. When they broke apart, the song was over, and "A kiss from a rose" by Seal was playing. Bitsey smiled as she turned around to finish what she started.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked gesturing the sink full of soapy water.

"I needed to do something to clear my mind, and I noticed that you don't like to clean," Bitsey replied with a giggle.

"I can't have you doing my dishes at least let me help," he requested.

"Okay, you can dry and put away, since I have no idea where stuff goes," she told him.

"Alrighty."

When they finished Zack's dishes, they sat on the couch. Bitsey snuggled against Zack, and he had an arm around her. They had brought the radio out into the living room, because neither of them were interested in TV.

"So what are we going to do all week, since this was your brilliant idea?" Bitsey decided to ask, breaking the silence between them.

"I don't know," he said, "talk, I want to know who you are, what you like."

She looked up at Zack and smiled. Finally, a man that cared for her mind instead of focusing all on her body.

"Well, what do you wanna know?" she asked as she took his hand in hers.

They sat there for the rest of the night, just talking, getting to know each other.

* * *

Review...little button in the corner...please 


	8. Bitsey's Past

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review.

I don't own any of the characters...but i do own the plot!

* * *

Chapter 8

Zack, the key to Bitsey's freedom

Just the couple of hours that they had been talking, Zack felt that he knew more about Bitsey than he knew about anybody. Bitsey wanted to know stuff about Zack, but he didn't say much, and when he did, they where questions about her.

"Why don't you say something Zack, I feel as if I'm the only one saying anything!" she asked him as she looked into his eyes.

"I say stuff. See I'm saying something right now," he laughed.

"Smart-ass," Bitsey whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Zack asked, a smile trying to force itself to the surface.

Hestarted to tickle her as he shifted his weight on her.

"ZACK!" she yelled barely able to catch her breath, "Zack!"

He finally stopped, and they both couldn't wipe the smiles off their faced if they tried. Zack couldn't help himself any longer, he kissed her passionately and Bitsey retuned the passion. They both knew this was going to happen eventually, but it was coming all too sudden to Bitsey. The last time this happened to her, oh, she didn't want to think about that, but the memories came rushing back to her. Zack was caressing her curves, but all Bitsey felt were cold, forcing hands. She pulled away, fear shining in her eyes. Zack looked puzzled.

"What's the matter?" he asked worriedly as he sat up.

"Oh I'm sorry," she sobbed, putting her face in her hands and began crying hysterically.

Zack knew that there was something that Bitsey hadn't told him. He knelt down in front of her, gently taking her hands from her face. Her beautiful blue emerald eyes had lost it's twinkle, know all that he say in her eyes was fear. Her eyes were extremely red and puffy and she had black streaked down her cheeks. Tears began to well up in her eyes once again.

"Honey, what's wrong, please tell me," he pleaded as he gently touched her cheek to wipe away the tears.

"Oh Zack, it was horrible," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around him into a tight embrace.

Zack was really worried. What was horrible? What had happened? He cared for her so much, he hated seeing her go through so much pain. He just stood there, gently rubbing her back as she cried in his arms. Bitsey had finally calmed down, and they were sitting on the couch, yet again.

"I'm sorry about that, its just my past came bursting through my brain," she told him, giving him a half smile.

"That's alright," he said reassuring her, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Bitsey knew that she had to tell Zack sooner or later, and she needed to talk about it.

"Well I've been through some tough shit, that's why I haven't dated for a while, well, until you," she started, "I had been dating this guy, Tom, for a couple months. I thought he was a nice guy, but he soon became possessive and violent."

Bitsey's voice began to crack, like she was going to cry again.

"Anyway, he kept pressuring me to have sex with him, but I kept saying no, I wasn't ready. Then one night ---

Bitsey began to cry, and Zack held her close.

"You don't have to continue," he said looking at her.

"No! I need to. I need to tell you," she began again, "Then one night, I guess he got tired of my refusal. He forced me, he raped me Zack."

She buried her face into Zack's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Now he understood why she was so fearful when he touched her like he did. Zack let a single tear cascade down his cheek; he just couldn't believe the pain that she had been through.

* * *

Remember to Review...the little button in the corner...please 


End file.
